Vsinger
VOCALOID CHINA is a project that develops Chinese Vocaloids. It is headed by Shanghai He Nian, a small Chinese company that was a part of Bplats, Inc.. On January 31, 2014, it was announced that VOCALOID CHINA ceased activity, but will continue making Chinese VOCALOIDs. http://www.vocaloid.com/news/products/vocaloid_china_closed.html Later, in February 2014, it was confirmed in an interview that YAMAHA is selling the current Chinese VOCALOIDs and mascots to another company in Shanghai. The project will be launched as VOCANESE once the sales are finalized. http://v.pptv.com/show/sxV29XSzLGrNS7M.html Contest 1 To create a strong support for the first Chinese VOCALOID, a contest was held to pick the most popular design. The winning entry would become a VOCALOID, while the runner up entries were included in the VOCALOID promotions.link Winner: Luo Tianyi Luo Tianyi (洛 天依; Luò Tiān-Yī) is an angel who came to earth with a mission to spread music to the world. Her personality is a little bit introversive, but she is still the type of girl who is full of empathy and does not give up easily. She admires the VOCALOIDs from the past, and dreams about the day she can do just the same as them — using songs to bring happiness to the world. While she cannot communicate with humans due to the language barrier between humans and VOCALOIDs, she is very sensitive to others' emotions and can use songs to express her own feelings and thoughts. Special skill: Resonate (共鸣) Tianyi can detect "the song of your heart" (心中的歌声). This "song" can be interpreted as the strongest emotion a person has at the moment, or a melody that represents them. Even if the person cannot express the melody themselves, Tianyi can still hear it and sing it. The creature next to Tianyi is Tian Dian (天钿), a fairy of music. Tian Dian is 30 cm tall and is 10 years old. She cannot speak and transforms into Tianyi's microphone. Runner up: Mo Qingxian Mo Qingxian (墨 清弦; Mò Qīng-Xián) is a fashionable high school student. Because of her elegant and mature outlook, she is extremely popular in school. Even though she seems to be a mysterious character, it is actually due to her poor health that gives her a slow reaction. She dresses fashionably most of the time, yet her actions show great elegancy and traditional beauty. Qingxian loves traditional Chinese literature and poems, and is capable of playing many traditional Chinese instruments skillfully. She reacts slowly, but still tries her best to take care of the juniors and the people around her. She also has a tendency to become philosophical suddenly. The purple flower creature on her arm is Yi Xian Qing (一弦青), who is a year old and is 20 cm tall. She transforms into Qingxian's bass. Runner up: Zhiyu Moke Zhiyu Moke (徵羽 摩柯; Zhǐ-Yŭ Mó-Kē) is a genius with an IQ of 168. Even though he always wears an innocent and warming smile, he is actually the most Otaku of all Otaku. By starting threats in forums, editing, and uploading MVs, he is seen as a "god" by some people on the internet. He is sometimes mistaken as a girl, even though he claims he hates it. However, there are rumors of a popular cross-dressing cosplayer appearing in various comic conventions who looks very similar to him, though the truth is still unknown. Because he usually doesn't talk frequently, most people will take him as a "nice boy", but he will reveal his true otaku self when he is with close friends. He acts somewhat like a professional debater when talking about anime or other otaku topics, but tends to react poorly to subjects that do not interest him. The winged creature next to Moke is Fei (绯). Fei is 20 cm tall along with a wingspan of 60 cm, and is 500 years old. He is usually white, but turns red when angered. He often argues with Moke, and is quite childish. He transforms into Moke's wing-like keyboard. Runner up: Yuezheng Ling Yuezheng Ling (乐正 绫; Yuè-Zhèng Líng) is a lively high school student. Her family runs a huge company- the Yuezheng company- which makes instruments and music. Her personality is very straight forward and can be seen as blunt sometimes. She is extremely energetic, for as much as a 3/4 of a day she spends running all over the place. She loves music and huge, fluffy things. As forgiving as Ling is, she still has some girly issues in her life too. The biggest problem seems to be from her older brother, Longya. The creature below Ling is Shi Tian (释天). Shi Tian is 10,000 years old and is 200 cm tall. He's very old, wise, and tolerant with Ling. He transforms into her electric guitar. Runner up: Yuezheng Longya Yuezheng Longya (乐正 龙牙; Yuè-Zhèng Lóng-Yá) is Ling's older brother and the heir to the Yuezheng corporation. A boy with an agile mind, he is looked up to by many others. Just like his sister, he is straightforward, but he also possesses the ability to make important decisions correctly and has the strong aura of a leader or superior. Longya's weakness is that he hates troublesome issues, and the only time he is not troubled by these issues is when they are related to his younger sister. He is very protective towards Ling, and can become slightly hysterical when dealing with things related to her. The creature below Longya is Bei Chen (呗辰), who is 50,000 years old and very wise. His height is unknown (Listed as "????") and he transforms into Longya's drum set. Contest 2 A second contest was held to find the design of VOCALOID CHINA's next VOCALOID.Index of contest 2 There were 15 winning entries, with the Grand Prize winner becoming a VOCALOID, and the rest as honorable mentions.winner, runners up and honorable mentions Winning entries: Grand Prize: *Yan He Runner Ups: Xing Ge.png|Xing Ge (Runner Up) Jie Chi.png|Jie Chi Lulinghua.png|Luling Hua 845a37ec20db37fa8588faf5f284d6281368586069_full.png|Liangyi Weiyun Lai Xuanwo.png|Lai Xuanwo Bianpao Niang.png|Bianpao Niang xing xi.png|Xing Xi Mo Xiang.png|Mo Xiang (Runner Up) Mo Yu.png|Mo Yu Wu Hua.png|Wu Hua Yao Huang.png|Yao Huang (Runner Up) Yishao Xingge.png|Yishuo Xiao Ge Yuyun.png|Yuyun Yin.png|Yin (Runner Up) *Xing Ge (行歌) *Mo Xiang (茉香) *Yao Huang (耀皇) *Yin (茵) Other Finalists: *Jie Chi (结赤) *Luling Hua (陆伶华) *Liangyi Weiyun (两仪薇韵) *Lai Xuanwo (莱玄我) *Bianpao Niang (鞭炮娘) *Xing Xi (杏夕) *Mo Yu (墨瑜) *Wu Hua (雾花) *Yishuo Xiao Ge (伊说咲歌) *Yuyun (余韵) Winner: Yan He Yan He (言和; Yán Hé) was the winner of the second VOCALOID CHINA contest, and became a real VOCALOID. Anime To advertise the Vocaloid China project, a series of animations were produced to promote the winning entries of the first contest. Concerns Unlike previous drawing contests, the Vocaloid:China contest ended up bringing concerns. *One of the main issues during the event was that many of the entries had a "Miku formula" based on the successful design of Hatsune Miku. This was not considered new and had been witnessed before in some past Vocaloids and art related competitions. Vocaloid:China's contest had been the first time this was truly criticized, since a large number of entries were heavily influenced by past Vocaloids. *The names were constructed in the same structure as Japanese Vocaloids, where 雅音 means "elegant voice", 宫羽 are 2 notes in ancient Chinese music, same as DO and LA in modern music. This is awkward sounding to a native Chinese speaker and was influenced by the naming styles of the Crypton Future Media Vocaloids. *The winning entry had an extensive backstory, which no previously released Vocaloid had. While it was not kept, it was used as a starting point. The final Vocaloid ended up with having one of the most complex and thorough "canon" of any Vocaloid, competing only in terms of complexity with Nekomura Iroha's "Kittyler" story. *In addition, there was also an issue with Mo Qingxian's original design, which was the result of tracing and modifiying another artist's work. This, however, was only discovered long after the competition and therefore was never an issue at the time of the results.http://i.imgur.com/GwoiOxV.jpg References External links *Site: Vocaloid China *Site: Vocaloid China project Category:Vocaloid related products Category:Bplats, Inc. Category:Shanghai He Nian Information Technology Co. Ltd.